Santopecado
by obsesionaria
Summary: ¿Cómo un amor tan completo puede estar errado?. Conjunto de viñetas y one shoots.
1. Momentos

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y todo lo que puedas reconocer pertenece a J.K Rowling y a la W.B.

* * *

**Momentos**

Hay amores cálidos que te abrazan lentamente, que crecen en soledad y se apoderan de ti cuando ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Hay amores que nacen al amparo de la amistad. Reposados y claros. Predestinados de alguna manera. Sentimientos que unen a dos personas porque eso parece ser lo correcto.

Y hay otra clase de amores, los que llegan a tu vida , súbitos y raudos. Como una llamarada, se instalan en ti en lo que demoras en conjurar un lumos. Y se quedan, tercos.

Si Rose necesitara comparar, diría que prefiere los primeros porque así es ella, y así la ven todos. Decidida, pero tímida y siempre apegada a las reglas. No en vano es Prefecta de su Casa. Sólo una pequeña parte de sí misma se atreve a ser otra. Una muy pequeña y es también la que la anima a saltarse clases de vez en cuando (muy de vez en cuando) para pasar la tarde frente al lago y es la parte también que le impulsa a mirar de reojo a James, que en ese momento ríe, como siempre, al otro lado de la mesa. Charla animadamente con Albus y con Lysander, que le sonríe coqueta y como no, si su primo es en su último año, el alumno más popular y el único en arrancar suspiros a todas por igual, incluso a ella.

Por eso aprovecha estos momentos, como cuando él la sostiene al bajar de la escoba y puede dejar un poquito más sus manos en las suyas, o cuando la acompaña entre clase y clase, ayudándola con sus pergaminos y libros.

Son momentos, pequeños destellos de lo que podrían ser. Sólo que no.

Sólo que no, porque es Rose, y, en última instancia, siempre es tímida y responsable. Y la más apegada a las reglas. Y estos momentos son lo único que tiene de un amor que nunca será.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, me gustaría saber tu opinión.

Besos,

Liz


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de HP pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

El verano estalla en el norte de Inglaterra la semana en la que Arthur y Molly deciden invitar a la mayor cantidad de nietos posibles a La Madriguera, que parece que se ensanchara para recibirlos a todos.

Molly les ha preparado un almuerzo copioso, por lo que después de comer todos deciden ir a dormir una siesta.

Todos, menos James, Albus y Rose. Aunque cada uno por razones distintas.

Albus ha descubierto un nuevo rincón de la casa de us abuelos donde hay artefactos muggles y está ansioso por hacer una investigación más profunda, para ver que descubre.

James ha traído su escoba, piensa practicar algunas jugadas de Quiditch que vio en el último partido de las Harpies al que fue.

Y Rose. Rose es Rose, la responsable, empollona Rose. Por eso ya ha hecho lugar en la mesa del comedor y ha esparcido libros y pergaminos. Piensa pornerse al día con lo que va a ver en el último curso y repasar lo que aprendió en sexto. "Así estarás preparada para el séptimo año, Rose" le dijo su mamá cuando preparaba el baúl para la visita a sus abuelos. Su padre, que iba pasando por ahí, no pudo evitar una mueca, habían cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Después de dos horas en la cocina, que ya se ha convertido prácticamente en un horno a causa del calor, decide ir a cambiarse. Va a darse un baño en el lago cerca de la casa. Ése con esos árboles frondosos, que hacen que el agua esté siempre fresca.

Va encontrando a su paso cosas desordenadas y sonríe, como s enota que James ha andado por el comedor también. Su mirada se endulza cuando lo ve dormido sobre un sillón. Su cuerpo esparcido, sus brazos colgando.

Su primera reacción es acercarse a acomodarlo mejor, porque así es Rose, siempre tratando de ayudar.

El peso de su primo es casi imposible para ella, aunque logra ubicarlo en una posición más cómoda. No puede evitar pasar una mano por su indomable cabello, siempre tan rebelde, como él. Su mano adquiere vida propia en ese momento y se dedica a explorar más.

Baja por su frente, delinea su nariz de perfil hasta que en su camino de descenso, llega hasta su boca...

Y ahí se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Está _tocando_ a su primo, como lo haría con Scorpius, su novio. Agradece que James no haya despertado en el proceso aún y huye agitada a su habitación. Ya ni puede recordar porque iba, en primer lugar.

-----------------------------------------------------

Horas después, Albus no puede entender porque James no deja de recorrer su cara con las manos y sonríe. Aunque no le extraña, en el fondo siempre sospechó que está un poquito loco.

* * *

Si llegasta hasta acá decime tu opinión en un review

Besos,

Liz


	3. Satisfaction I cant get no

Drabble dedicado a CristinaB y a chapiscruz ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satisfaction (I cant get no)

Están en La Madriguera y hace un calor asfixiante. Es pleno Julio y las altas temperaturas no se hacen esperar. 34ºC y en aumento.

Rose baja con toda la parsimonia que le permiten las vacaciones. No más redacciones, no más Colegio y, sobre todo, no más James y su novia.

Vino a la casa de sus abuelos con un firme propósito no va a volver a caer. No. Y es su última desición. Pero, ¿Cómo mantenerse en su propósito cuando es la mano de James que la recorre por debajo de la mesa? Lento y segura, con toda la paciencia del mundo…

Su mano traza un recorrido, primero, su rodilla, (y Rose está segura que no sabe en que momento llegó ahí), luego asciende lentamente hasta llegar a su muslo. Y el maldito jodido se detiene ahí. Mientras toma su café y compone su mejor mueca.

Rose repite su mantra personal y cuando su parte racional de queda sin argumentos recurre al más demoledor: es su primo, joder.

Es su jodido primo que no saca la mano aún, y sólo puede hacer una pequeña mueca de asentimiento cuando apura su bebida y sale al patio.

Porque sabes hacia donde se encamina y sabe adonde irá ella también.

Si llegaste hasta acá, comentame que te pareció en un review. Besos, Liz 


	4. Aunque

Disclaimer: El título de este fanfic es de una canción de Ricardo Arjona.

Los personaje y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo para divertirme un rato.

Viñeta dedicada a Cristina B. y a Learilla.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas.

* * *

Aunque

Es Domingo, y como siempre, están reunidos en La Madriguera la mayor cantidad de Weasley posibles.

James sonríe ante la visión de esta familia grande y bulliciosa que le ha tocado en suerte.

Su familia y agregados.

Ahí estan en un rincón los gemelos Scamander. Lorcan y Lysander. Solos, como siempre. Cuando llegaron contaron de la excursión de sus padres al himalaya.

Teddy ha venido con su mujer, Victorie, y le tocó soportar todas las bromas de su "nueva" familia política, su cara era el terror personificado, porque como Bill dijo, ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Todos se acuerdan todavía de la "bienvenida" de los Weasley cuando Harry ingresó a la familia. Por meses, no permitió que ninguno de sus cuñados se le acercara lo suficiente. Por si se les daba repetir la hazaña.

Lily, como siempre, en su propio mundo, tiene la nariz enterrada en un libro que, por lo que James puede ver desde su lugar, es sobre Transformaciones (está seguro que se lo trajo tía Hermione, sabe que su padre no está a favor de que Lily conozca de magia avanzada.

Y está también Rose, sólo que su prima no está sola. Está con Malfoy. Malfoy y esa mirada de bobalicón que tiene cada vez que la mira y que le revuelve las tripas.

Aunque sepa que no tiene derecho. Aunque su brazo cuelgue como al descuido del hombro de Alice Nott. Aunque viva una relación que es como un espejismo y cargue con este amor.

No se arrepiente.

Al fin y al cabo, ella fue lo mejor que le pasó en la vida. Tenerla cerca es la mejor jugada de su destino. Aunque no sea suya.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta acá, decime tu opinión en un review,

Hasta la próxima,

Liz


	5. Prohibido

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Hacen mis días más felices.

Esta viñeta va en especial para todas las que siguen este fanfic, y especialmente a la que pidió mas "acción", sé que expresó el sentir popular, e incluso, mi intencion.

* * *

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K Rowling.

El título del fic es una canción de Callejeros.

**Prohibido**

Quema.

La mano de James comienza un incendio, lenta y pausadamente, en Rose. Enciende una hoguera que la deja sin poder pensar claramente.

Es verano, hace calor y La Madriguera se hace pequeña, frente a este calor que agobia, y que funde a cada uno que desafíe las altas temperaturas.

En el cielo, los rayos de sol parecen guiñar más intensamente, si esto fuera posible, sobre el pequeño patio, donde los abuelos Weasley, por fin, después del ruego de toda la familia, han logrado poner una pequeña piscina.

Hace calor, y la mano de James por la frontera que marca su bikini, no le ayuda a Rose, justo ahora que necesita claridad. Y buen juicio.

Porque hace claro, es verano, y aunque sea prohibido, Rose no puede y no quiere apartar las manos de James, su primo, de su cuerpo.

Porque el calor funde todo lo que sus rayos tocan, y James y Rose alimentan su propia hoguera.

Aunque sea prohibido. O justamente, por eso.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta acá, dejame un review con tu opinión,

Nos vemos en la próxima,

Liz


End file.
